Broken
by MooseTalk
Summary: When Kili breaks Fili's toy after an argument, he has to get it fixed with help of his friend. (No pairing)
1. Chapter 1

Author's boring note: This story was inspired by MouseyMoose. Mah bff. She recently wrote a story about young Fili and Kili. Her story was titled "Not just a toy." And I loved it.. So if you haven't read it.. Read it now. She mentioned the toymaker Bofur in some places in the story.. So I just came up with this idea.. This may be more than 2 chapters long.. Um.. We shall see..

Let's begin shall we?..

Chapter 1:

It was rainy and storming that morning, which was a usual sight there in the Blue Mountains. The mid-spring day was just grazing 8 o'clock A.M when 8 year old Kili woke.

His tiny fingers curled over the quilt on the bed, and he pulled them up close to his chin. Kili was never a morning person, especially not today.

_Who likes rainy days anyways? _He moaned to himself. He could clearly hear the rain hitting the roof and the window.

He opened his eyes and looked groggily around the room. His 13 year old brother, Fili was right next to him, he laid on his back, fast asleep. He seemed so peaceful that Kili almost didn't wake him, but he figured he wouldn't want to sleep in too late anyway.

"_Fili…" _Kili whispered in his brother's ear.

Still, Fili did not stir.

"Fee.. Wake up.." Kili said louder, grabbing hold of him and shaking his arm.

Slowly, Fili's eyelids began to ease open, his eyes already looking in his brother's direction.

"Yes?" Fili asked..

"Wanna get up now?" Kili said, tugging a little on one of his brother's braids. "We can go play with toys in the living room."

Fili sighed, pulled off the quilt, and slipped out of bed. He made his way to a small wooden dresser in the corner of the room, and chose his clothes for the day.

Kili didn't much like the idea of picking out his own outfit, so he usually made Dis, his Ma do it, or in this case, Fili.

Once Fili and Kili got dressed for the day, they walked out into the dining room, where they could already smell the delectable scent of their mother's cooking. Eggs, toast, and sasauges sat at the table, waiting for them, along with Dis, who was drinking a cup of tea.

"Good morning boys." She smiled.

"Morning ma!" The children said in unison, as they most often did.

She served them their plates of food, and sat them down in chair at the dining tale.

"Where's Uncle Thorin, Mama?" Kili asked between mouthfuls of bread.

"He's out working, dear. He left early this morning, before I was awake." Dis responded.

Kili nodded, realizing that today was in fact a work day for adults.

He turned to Fili, who was already done with breakfast and had started to clean up.

"Can we play now Fee?" He asked innocently.

Fili waited until he was finished cleaning everyone's plate to answer, which annoyed Kili greatly, but he didn't say it out loud.

"Sure, but only for a little." Fili finally responded.

Kili squealed with excitement, jumped up out of his chair, and grabbed Fili's hand, pulling him into the living room.

He grabbed Fili's favorite toy of all. It was a black, wooden bear. It had been made for him by their friend, Bofur, who worked in a toy shop down the street with his cousin Bifur.

They're toys were well known through out the Blue mountains, and just about every child had an item from their shop.

Kili handed the bear to Fili, and soon they began to laugh and play around, running through the house with toys in their hands. More than once Dis had to tell them to slow down and be careful.

The duo ran into their room, Fili chased Kili up onto the bed, and began to tickle him under the arms. Kili laughed so hard he could barely breath, He cried out for him to stop, but no words formed in his mouth. Fili saw his problem and let go off him. Kili quickly flew himself off the bed, wrapping his arms around Fili's neck, and started tickling back.

"Stop!.. Stop Kee!" Fili laughed, collapsing to the wooden floor.

Kili let go and sat on the floor next to his older brother, still giggling.

Suddenly Fili's composer changed. He stood and looked out their bedroom window, then looked up at the clock hanging above the doorway. It read: 11: 45.

He let out a sigh, "Sorry Kili I have to go, Mister Dwalin said he would help me practice sword fighting at noon."

Kili remembered that five days a week, Fili would leave at noon to train. He would come back at 4:00 at night, and be too tired to play with Kili anymore.

"It's not noon yet though!" Said Kili, who tried to hand him his black bear. He wanted to make the most out of whatever time he had left with his brother.

"It's close though. I promise I'll play with you later." Fili told him, refusing the toy.

Kili jumped up and pulled on Fili's arm. "But can we just-"

"No Kili, I have to go." Fili said sternly, wrestling his arm out of his younger brother's grasp.

"But-"

"No. I said before, I'll play later!"

"You always say that!" Kili shouted.

"Kili.. This is very important to me!" Fili raised his voice.

"It's not fair! You care more about fighting than you do about me!"

"You know that's not true!" Fili yelled back.

"It is too!" Kili said, tears forming in his eyes.

"It is not!" Fili yelled.

"It is _TOO_!" Kili threw his toy bear on the floor, making it's head smash off. His scream was so loud it shook the walls.

"My bear!" Fili cried, sinking to the broken pieces on the floor.

At that moment Dis came running into the room.

"What is going on in here?!" She yelled.

Fili was crying now, holding the pieces of his toy.

"Kili.." He sniffled. "Broke my bear!"

Kili hung his head low so his hair covered his face.

"Kili!" Dis shouted at him. "Why would you do such a thing?!"

"I didn't mean to break it.." Kili sniffed.

Fili shot him a glare, and Kili lowered his head again.

Fili set the bear and it's shattered pieces on the floor, and stormed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Dis asked him as he walked away.

"Away from Kili!" He shouted back.

Kili started crying and ran to his bed. He buried his face in his pillow and pulled the quilt over him.

A few moments later, Dis lifted up the covers, and knelt beside the bed. Kili still kept his face deep in a pillow and away from her view.

"Kili.." She sighed. Her voice sounded soft, which surprised Kili.

"I know you love your brother.. But sometimes.. You should learn to give him a little space."

Kili sniffled, "But he never plays with me anymore.." He said into the bed sheets.

"That does not make it okay for you to break one of his toys, Kili." She said sternly.

"I didn't mean to break it.." Kili repeated himself.

Dis sighed. "Well you know what your going to have to do now don't you?"

Kili lifted his head to look at his mother. "W-what..?"

"You're going to have to get it fixed." She responded.

Kili sighed. Bofur. That meant talking to him. Kili didn't dislike Bofur's company, he actually rather enjoyed his funny stories and jokes. However the idea of showing his friend the remaining pieces to his work didn't seem like a great idea to him.

"But Bofur will be mad at me that I broke his toy.." Kili sniffed.

"If he is, I suppose you deserve whatever words he gives to you." Dis responded, pulling the little dwarf out of bed.

_**Author's note: Sorry if this is too short.. Or just overall bad. I was tired when I wrote it. Maybe that's why? Um, please let me know if I made any mistakes. And if you want chapter two just let me know. I have no idea when it'll be released.. Because, school. Okay thank you.. Bye!**_

_**-Moose.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: Hi again! I hope you liked chapter 1. If you didn't, sorry, I'm not the best at coming up with ideas. Also.. I made a mistake. Kili is not 8 in this story, he's more like 10 or 9 years old, and so Fili's 14 or 15. I realized that problem just now.. Anyways I hope this chapter might be a little better.. Or longer.. We shall see. (: **_

_**Chapter 2:**_

"You're going and that's final. I don't want to hear anymore of it."

"But ma…" Kili whined.

"Now!"

Kili could never win an argument with his mother, so he trudged to the kitchen and put his shoes on. His mother had given him a bag that contained the remaining pieces of Fili's broken toy. He didn't know if Bofur was going to be able to fix it, and neither did his mother, but it was worth a try.

It was still thunder storming outside, so Dis fetched a coat for her son. She put him into it, and `buttoned it up to his neck.

"I don't want you taking the coat off until your warm inside the toy store, or you'll get a cold." Dis instructed him.

Kili nodded. The store was only a block away, and he visited it very often with Fili, mostly to see the new toys in stock, or to watch Bofur and Bifur work. They never seemed to mind the children's company at any rate.

His mother flipped up the hood on his coat and opened the front door. Kili stepped down the stone stairs and into the rain.

"If they're busy do not badger them!" Dis called from behind him.

The young dwarf made his way through the streets of the Blue mountains until he reached the small toy store at which his friends worked. The sign on the door read "Open", and Kili sighed with relief. He pushed open the door, and walked inside. Ever since he was very young dwarf, Kili always loved the smell of the toy store. It smelled like a mixture of pinecones and saw dust. It was always warm inside of it, and the magnificent toys lined the walls with color.

Kili walked over to the counter, reached up, and rang the bell.

A few moments later, in walked Bofur, with his floppy hat bouncing on his head. His face brightened at the sight of his little friend.

"Hello Kili!" He said, wiping his hands off on his pants. "How may I help you today?"

Kili weakly smiled in return. "Um- I, uh.." He stuttered, reaching in his bag.

Bofur leaned forward on the counter with one arm, trying to get a closer look.

Kili took out the pieces of the toy and hesitantly set them down in front of his friend.

"What's this?" Bofur asked, furrowing his brow.

"It's.. well, it _was _Fili's toy.." Kili sighed. "You.. Made it for him. My ma told me you gave it to him on his second birthday."

"Did I now..?" Bofur asked, taking the pieces in his hands and studying them closely. He chuckled lightly. "Didn't think he still cared about this old thing."

Kili was somewhat taken aback. "It's his favorite toy.. So I was wondering if you can fix it for him."

Bofur looked at Kili and smiled, "Aye, I'll see what I can do."

He walked around to the side of the counter and opened the gate, letting Kili through. They walked into the back of the toy store, the workshop. Bifur worked silently at a desk, carving a piece of wood. He barely took notice when the two stepped inside.

Kili knew his mother trusted Bofur enough to send him there alone. When Kili was five or so, he would always go for the sharp whittling knives, and Bofur would have enough sense to stray him away.

Kili wandered over to Bifur, and put his head and hands on the desk he occupied. Niether of the dwarves said anything for minutes. Kili just merely studied his work. Until finally Bifur put down his knife, and set the carving in front of Kili's eyes.

"It's a bird." Kili smiled. He had seen this type of bird; a Morning Dove, fly by his window very often.

Bifur nodded and preformed something of a grin.

Kili turned his attention to Bofur, who was getting miscellaneous tools out. He grabbed a small stool from out of a corner and sat down. Kili reached for a second one, and set it down next to Bofur, and hopped up on to it.

They sat in silence for a few moments, until Bofur spoke up.

"This seems like someone smashed it with a hammer!" He laughed, and Kili remained silent. "How did it break?"

Kili sighed, he did not want to answer that question. Should he tell him? Or should he do what his mother and his brother always instructed him never to do, which was lie.

Before Kili could make up his mind, he blurt out, "Fili dropped it."

Bofur chuckled quietly, "From your roof?" He knew Fili couldn't have merely dropped it to create such damage.

"Y-yes." Kili said, and seconds later came to realize how foolish he sounded.

Bofur stopped his work on the toy and raised an eyebrow at the young dwarf.

"Err.. I mean no." Kili said quickly, avoiding Bofur's gaze.

"Then where did he drop it from?" He asked, deciding to play along, even though he could clearly see Kili was making things up as goes.

Kili stared at the floor, he wasn't having fun like his friend. In fact he could feel sudden tears spring into his eyes.

"Um.. He.." Kili muttered.

It didn't feel right to lie, especially not to the person who made the toy.

Tears ran down his face, despite his efforts to hold them back.

Bofur put a hand on Kili's shoulder. "Kili..?" He asked softly.

"I'm so sorry Bofur.." Kili cried.

"Whatever for?" Bofur asked concerned.

"I-I.. I broke the toy.. It wasn't Fili.. It was me!"

Bofur shook his head and sighed. "Oh Kili.."

"I threw it.. I never meant to break it, Honest!" Kili sniffed. "I was just so mad, and I had the toy in my hand.."

Kili couldn't stop himself from rambling on, letting out the whole story in front of his friend.

"And Fili ran out of the house.. Oh please don't be mad at me Bofur, I-"

"Kili." Bofur said, loud and almost sternly, stopping him from saying anymore. He was now kneeling on the floor in front of Kili.

Kili sniffled. He knew he was going to be mad. _He just knew it. _

He hesitantly looked up at Bofur, but what he saw was not what he expected. He was greeted with soft, compassionate eyes.

"I believe you lad, and I'm not mad. It's just a toy, that's all it is." Bofur smiled.

Kili wiped his tears off with his sleeve, and smiled back. He jumped from his stool and wrap his little arms around Bofur's neck.

"Thank you.." Kili's muffled voice whispered into his shoulder.

Bofur smiled and hugged him back tightly.

After a few moments, they released each other. Bofur put Kili at arms length.

"So what do you say we fix up that toy, huh?"

**Author's note: **_**Hey guys! Or whoever will read this.. Sorry this chapter is really short.. But I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter three will be coming soon I think.. I really like this chapter (Because of Bofur, obviously). I hope that I portrayed his character- or all the characters for that matter, correctly. **_

_**Anyways, I've kept you long enough. **_

_**Lots of love, **_

_**Moose.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **_**Hello! Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I much appreciate your feedback! Sad to say it but this is the last chapter… Let's get on with it! **_

_**Chapter 3:**_

It took a hard work, a couple hours, and a hole bunch of paste, but Bofur finally fixed that toy. Kili helped where he was allowed to, holding out the, (blunt of course) tools so Bofur could use them. It turned out somewhat differently from the original, the cracks were a bit obvious on the neck of the bear. Bofur gave it a careful new paint job, giving the deformities a less noticeable appearance.

Surprisingly enough, the weather was still rainy and cloudy. Every crack of thunder shook the ceiling and made young Kili jump out of his skin.

As 12 o'clock rolled around, Bofur finished the toy. He put the toy in the bag Kili had brought from home, and handed it back to him. He helped Kili get in his furry coat and buttoned it up to his neck just like Dis had done.

"Thank you so much for fixing it, Bofur." Kili said, smiling at him.

Bofur grinned and waved him off. "Would've taken me twice as long without your help, laddie!"

Kili smiled back and opened the front door. Crack of lightning smacked down, and within seconds thunder rumbled throughout the town. Kili yelped and fell backwards into Bofur's arms.

"Woah!" Bofur said, lifting Kili to his feet. "It's just a wee thunderstorm. It'll be over soon."

Kili hated thunderstorms. Every time they would roll in, Kili hid under his bed, and Fili would have to coax him out. Then Fili would sit next to him on the bed, and read him a story. It always calmed Kili down no matter how bad the storm was. The only problem was, Fili wasn't there at the moment, and the storm seemed to get worse by the hour. The sky was clouded, and the rain wasn't letting up any.

Kili stared at the door with his hands on the glass. He knew he couldn't stay their forever, but he didn't know how to conquer his fear.

By the time Kili turned away from the glass, Bofur had already gotten his jacket on.

"What are you doing?" Kili asked him.

"Walking you home." Bofur replied, buttoning up.

Before Kili could respond, Bofur leaned his head into the workshop and yelled, "Bifur! Look after the shop for a few minutes, I'm going out!"

"Oh Bofur you don't have to-"

Kili would've finished that sentence if it weren't for the wall vibrating thunder. He made another yelping sound and jumped forwards. A smiled tugged on Bofur's lips as he raised an eyebrow at him. Kili sighed and lowered his head.

"Just making sure you get home safely." Bofur told him, and opened the front door.

They walked out into the rain, and into the streets. It was dark for being only noon. Kili grabbed Bofur's hand and led the way home. He felt much safer and not at all as scared as he would've felt, had he been alone.

Once Kili had gotten home, he thanked Bofur and hugged him once more.

"Not a problem at all, Kili! Come by the shop whenever you feel like it!" Bofur called as he walked back to his toyshop.

Kili walked inside his house and shut the door behind him with a loud thud. It was louder than he meant it to be, and his mother came running into the room. She sighed when she realized it was just Kili.

"How'd it go?" Dis asked Kili, taking off his coat.

"Bofur fixed it!" Kili smiled. "I helped him too!"

He reached in the bag and pulled out the toy, showing it to his mother. She took it in her hands and ran her fingers along the fresh coat of paint.

"It's good as new." Dis smiled, handing it back to her son. Kili nodded and put the toy back in the bag.

"Did Bofur have any words for you on the matter?" She asked, folding her arms.

"He was fine with it." Kili told her, deciding to keep the matter quiet. He didn't want to go into great detail.

Kili walked back into his room and shut the door behind him. He sat down on the bed with the toy on his lap. He had been so rash earlier. He knew his actions were unjustified. Fili had looked forward to all that hard training with Mister Dwalin that he knew he wouldn't be able to act younger than his age anymore. It wasn't close to 4'o clock yet, yet he already missed his older brother. He wondered if Fili missed him too.

_Most likely not. _Kili thought.

Kili's sick feeling that his brother would yell at him grew by the hour, and as 4:00 PM came around, he wasn't sure if he would be able to face him again.

He heard the front door open then shut. A lump developed in Kili's throat as he heard his brother speaking with his mother.

A loud crack of thunder boomed outside, the floor shook beneath him. He scurried over and hid under his bed. The sheets dangled over the edge and blocked his line of view. He heard the door ease open. Judging by the foot steps, they were his brother's. That only made him slide closer to the wall.

"Kili?" Fili asked, and Kili didn't answer.

Thunder rumbled outside, and Kili squealed involuntarily. He clapped a hands over his mouth as his brother stopped in his tracks. The sheet that was in front of Kili's view lifted up off the floor. Fili was knelt down on the floor, looking at his brother.

"Kili..?" Fili asked his brother. "Ready to come out now?"

Kili let his brother take his hand and pull him out from under the bed. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Before you say anything.. Wait.." Kili told his brother, rushing to the bag on the floor.

He pulled out the bear, and held it up for his brother to see. A bright smile grew on Fili's face as he gently took the toy from Kili.

"How did.."

"Bofur fixed it." Kili answered, his gaze darted to the floor. "Fili.. I'm really sorry for breaking it.. And overreacting.." Kili sighed.

For a few moments Fili didn't speak.

"You know Kili.." He said finally, "It's just a toy."

Kili, remembering Bofur's voice in his head, smiled. Fili grinned and wrapped his brother in his arms.

"I can never stay mad at you anyways, little brother." Fili grinned.

Later into the night, the boys sat in their bed side by side. Their backs propped up against pillows. Kili had the quilt pulled up to his chin and wrapped around himself. Fili was reading their favorite story about magical trees that could walk around the woods, and sometimes even whisper to other trees.

About half-way through the story, Kili looked at his older brother.

"Fili?"

Fili stopped reading and looked back. "Yes?"

"Do you think I'll ever fight as good as Uncle Thorin someday?" Kili asked.

It was a random question, but Fili wasn't really surprised, yet he sat in thought for a moment.

"If you work really hard at it, then when you get to be his age, you'll be even better." said Fili.

Kili's eyes lit up, and he grinned wildly. "You really think so?!"

"I do."

Kili rested his head on Fili's shoulder. "I love you Fee."

"I love you too, Kee."

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry this last chapter took so long. Hopefully you enjoyed it.. I'm also sorry the ending was kinda silly.. I wasn't too happy with it. But yeah it was late when I finished this. (Why is it always late when I write? I have no idea). I'll probably change it later on if I'm not too lazy.**

**Anyways guys.. That brings us to the end of this story. Thank you for taking the time to read this. It means a lot to me. New fan fictions are already in progress so no need to worry. **

**Hope you liked this too, Mouse. (: **

**-Moose. **


End file.
